The Shogun and The Doctor
by sebutsajanaruto
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang calon dokter yang akan mengikuti ujian dari sekolah tingginya. Suatu hari , ia dimintai tolong oleh jendral berambut kuning yang barasal dari masa lalu untuk menyembuhkan seorang Ratu kerajaan. Tapi setelah menyelematkan Sang Ratu, mereka malah menghadapi suatu intrik kerajaan yang membuat mereka harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Chapter 4 Update! :D
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa Minna-san. Ketemu lagi bersama saya Author newbie yang gajenya poll2an ^^. Maaf, Author sempet hiatus. hehe *garuk - garuk kepala.

Sesuai janji, Kali ini Author mau bikin fict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa anime, alur game, sama drama korea *xixixi.. Author lupa judulnya, soalnya cuman ngerasa keren sama story line nya trus dicontekin dikit deh ^^. Mungkin ada readers yang tau tuh drama korea kalo udh ngebaca ini fict.

Ok langsung saja, Happy reading minna-san ^^/

DRAP.. DRAPP..

Dimalam yang terlihat sangat damai disebuah kerajaan, terdengar suara langkah kaki sekumpulan orang sedang berlari. Sepertinya mereka adalah sekelompok prajurit kerajaan yang sedang mengejar seseorang.

"Itu dia!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, bermata biru sapphire indah dan memiliki tiga garis tanda lahir di setiap sisi pipinya.

Teriakan itu membuat semua prajurit mengejar seseorang yang sedang mereka incar. Seseorang yang menggunakan jubah hitam hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Karena sudah merasa terpojok. Alhasil orang tersebut berbalik dan mendapati sekelompok prajurit dalam jumlah besar sedang berlari kearahnya. Orang itu pun terdesak kemudian tersenyum licik.

"Hahaha.." Tawa nyaring seorang wanita.

Setelah sampai di tempat targetnya, Pemuda kuning itu pun menatap dengan intens.

"Kau kira dapat menangkapku, Jenderal Uzumaki?!" ujar target mereka dengan nada khas wanita yang sedang meremehkan.

"Cih.." Desis Pemuda kuning. "Kau pasti utusan dari dari Suna?!" Sambungnya.

Wanita tersebut mengerutkan dahi sembari tersenyum sinis. "Tak kusangka. Jendral termuda sepanjang masa ternyata pintar juga."

"Jendral! Apa langkah kita sekarang?" salah satu anak buah pemuda kuning tersebut bertanya. Tapi, yang di tanyai hanya diam.

Merasa mengerti maksud kediaman Jendralnya, Anak buah pria kuning tersebut juga terdiam dan memperhatikan gerak - gerik musuhnya.

"SERANG!" Seru jendral itu tiba - tiba. Spontan, semua prajurit yang bersamanya langsung menyerbu wanita tersebut.

"HAHAHA…"

SREKKK….

Dengan gerakan indah, wanita bertudung itu menyingkap jubahnya, melompat dan menghindari serangan para prajurit seperti seekor angsa.

"Ku beritahu kau, jendral Uzumaki!" ujarnya setelah mendarat. "Aku adalah Tayuya si pembunuh jenius." Sontak Jendral Uzumaki membelalakan matanya.

"Rasakan ini!" Pekik wanita yang bernama Tayuya itu sembari mengeluarkan sejumlah jarum dengan ukuran yang cukup besar dan di selipkan di setiap sisi jarinya lalu melemperkannya pada pasukan jendral Uzumaki.

SYUUUTT… SYUUUTT..

Jarum – jarum yang tampaknya beracun itu pun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah mereka. Beberapa anak buah jendral Uzumaki ada yang tumbang karena terkena serangan jarum beracun tersebut.

TRINGG…

Namun, dengan gesitnya jendral Uzumaki dapat menangkis serangan yang di berikan Tayuya. Kemudian iai berlari menerjang musuhnya yang sedang tersenyum licik.

Menyadari pergerakan jendral Uzumaki, Tayuya segera melompat hendak berlari. Tapi naas, saat ia berhasil mendarat di sebuah rumah beratap jerami. Jendral Uzumaki membuat matanya terbelalak.

"Jangan meremehkanku." Ucap Jendral Uzumaki dengan nada dingin. Ternyata jendral bersurai kuning itu sudah meletakkan bilah pedangnya di leher Tayuya.

Tayuya tersenyum kecut. Tiba – tiba..

ZRAAASSSHHHH..

Jendral Uzumaki terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan didepan matanya. Tampak olehnya Tayuya menggerakan lehernya di bilah pedang tersebut agar lehernya terpotong. Tak pernah disangka oleh Jendral Uzumaki kalau Tayuya akan melakukan itu untuk melindungi informasi yang bisa didapatkan olehnya.

"SIALAN!" Jendral Uzumaki mengumpat kesal sambil melepas tubuh Tayuya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

**OOO**

DI abad pertengahan, tepatnya di Negara Hi. Terdapat kerajaan yang bernama Konoha. Kerajaan tersebut memiliki rakyat yang hidup dengan damai. Dan kerajaan tersebut dipimpin oleh Raja Uchiha Sasuke. Raja Uchiha Sasuke memiliki banyak musuh, bahkan dari dalam kerajaannya sendiri.

Suatu Hari, Istri Raja Uchiha Sasuke yaitu Ratu Haruno Sakura atau yang sekarang sudah menggunakan nama Uchiha Sakura diserang oleh seorang wanita yang bernama Tayuya. Wanita itu diduga adalah orang suruhan dari Suna atau bisa dibilang musuh dari Uchiha Sasuke. Ratu Sakura tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari karena luka fatal di daerah lehernya yang hampir memotong pembuluh darahnya tersebut. Semua tabib pada masa itu sudah dikerahkan untuk mengobati Ratu Sakura. Tapi, tak ada satu pun yang dapat menyembuhkan luka fatal yang dideritanya.

Pendeta kerajaan pernah mengatakan kepada Raja Sasuke bahwa ada sebuah portal yang menghubungkan dunia mereka dengan dimensi lain. Tempat dimana seorang dewa yang dapat menyembuhkan luka apa pun berada. Awalnya Raja Sasuke tak mempercayai hal itu, tapi Raja Sasuke mulai mempertimbangkan anjuran pendetanya di belakangan hari.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto and Hinata.**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy (mungkin), Supranatural (sedikit), Advanture, Drama**

**Warning : sorry masih Newbie jadinya typo, EYD yang ga beraturan, Chara juga OOC, Pasaran pastinya :v.**

**Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

**Summary : Hinata adalah seorang calon dokter yang baru akan mengikuti ujian akhir dari sekolah tingginya. Suatu hari , ia dimintai tolong oleh jendral berambut kuning yang barasal dari masa lalu untuk menyembuhkan seorang Ratu kerajaan. Tapi setelah menyelematkan Sang Ratu, mereka malah menghadapi suatu intrik kerajaan yang membuat mereka harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya. / Bad Summary / Newbie punya :D**

**RnR please..**

**and**

**Happy Reading**

**The Shogun and The Doctor.**

**Chapt.1 : Pertemuan Yang Tak Terduga.**

Disebuah kamar yang berukuran besar dengan gaya tradisional jepang tampak beberapa orang sedang mengelilingi seorang wanita yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Wanita itu adalah Ratu dari kerajaan Konoha, Ratu Sakura.

Tampak juga disana seorang pria kekar kisaran usia 22 tahun sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu. Dengan mata onyxnya yang terlihat dingin dan rambut Chicken butt-nya, Pria tersebut terlihat sangat tampan. Dia adalah Raja Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaanya, Tsunade-sensei?" Tanya Sasuke.

Tabib wanita cantik tersebut menggeleng. "Masih sama seperti kemarin, Paduka."

Raja Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya aku harus mempertimbangkan perkataan pendeta Orochimaru. Kalau begitu, tetap perhatikan kondisinya!" Perintahnya dan melenggang pergi dari kamar tersebut.

Istana kerajaan Konoha sangat megah. Banyak pohon sakura yang menghiasi kerajaan tersebut. Bangunan Khas tradisional jepang yang menawan pun menjadi daya tariknya. apa lagi jika musim semi seperti sekarang. Perpaduan antara bangunan menawan dan bunga sakura membuat siapa saja akan merasa nyaman jika berada di dalamnya.

Tampak di tepi danau atau bisa dibilang Kolam istana yang tak terlalu besar, seorang pemuda berbaring santai dibawah pohon sakura. Sesekali ia memainkan bunga sakura yang jatuh dengan jari telunjuknya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menatap, menerawang, dan memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi, lamunan pemuda itu terbuyar saat merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang menghampirinya. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu kau menyadari keberadaanku, Jendral Uzumaki Naruto!." Suara baritone yang sangat familiar terdengar di telinga pria kuning yang bernama Naruto.

"Heh… Jangan memanggilku begitu kalau kita sedang berdua, Sasuke!" Ujarnya pada Raja Sasuke.

Raja sasuke melangkah mendekati danau dan duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Naruto saat sasuke sudah duduk disebelahnya.

Dengan wajah stoicnya, Sasuke mulai berbicara. "Kau tahu tentang mitos tabib dewa?" tuturnya bertanya.

Naruto mengernyit. "Maksudmu portal dimensi lain itu?"

"Benar!" Sahutnya sembari menganggukan kepala.

"Aku tak percaya ternyata sahabatku akhirnya mempercayai sesuatu yang berbau takhayul!." Balas Naruto kemudian mencoba duduk sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"Teme, Dengar. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Sakura-nee." Tutur Naruto. "Tapi, kalau memang itu sudah waktunya. Kita tak bisa memungkirinya!"

Raja Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Aku Tahu, Dobe!" ujarnya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang

"Aku ingat, waktu umurku 6 tahun kalian mengadopsi ku yang hidup sebatang kara di dunia ini. Tepat disaat ulang tahunmu yang ke-13!" Ungkap Naruto. "selang 4 tahun, kau meminta Raja Fugaku untuk mengangkat ku menjadi prajurit di usia yang sangat muda."

"Dan aku juga ingat, bagaimana Sakura-nee selalu mengganggumu sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya." Naruto masih melanjutkan sembari tersenyum geli mengingat kenangan hidupnya.

"Tapi, sebagai sahabat, Adik, dan Jendral mu." Ujarnya lagi "Aku mengerti bagaimana persaanmu." Sasuke tertegun dan tertunduk menatap bunga sakura yang sedang menari di atas air.

"Selama beberapa hari ini, aku juga sudah memikirkannya, Teme!" Tutur naruto melanjutkan. "Aku akan pergi ke portal itu, mencari Tabib Dewa yang kau maksud, dan membawanya kemari!"

Raja Sasuke terbelalak "Dobe?!"

Naruto tersenyum maklum sambil mengelus punggung sahabatnya. "Tenanglah.. Selama aku pergi nanti, jangan sampai Suna menyentuh Konoha! Aku juga akan memerintahkan Shikamaru untuk memperkuat pengamanan!"

Sasuke kembali tertegun. "Kau selalu saja membantu ku, Naruto!" Ujarnya. "Entah sudah berapa banyak hutang budiku padamu!?"

Naruto berdiri dan melangkah sedikit kedepan. "Menjadi Jendral mu saja sudah menjadi sebuah kehormatan bagiku. Dan anggap itu sebagai imbalanmu dari jasa – jasa yang sudah kulakukan."

Sasuke masih diam dan terduduk menatap bunga sakura yang semakin banyak berjatuhan di atas air.

"Besok aku akan pergi. Aku harap Sakura-nee masih bisa bertahan!" Naruto membalikan badannya menghadap Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Jendral Uzumaki Naruto." Balasnya dengan senyuman dan dibalas dengan senyuman pula oleh Naruto.

Keesokan harinya Naruto pun pergi ke portal dimensi lain yang di maksud oleh pendeta. Diperajalanan ia sesekali menyapa rakyat kerajaan konoha. Naruto sangat terkenal di daerah tersebut. Bukan hanya karena sebagai jendral termuda di sepanjang masa. Tapi juga ia adalah seorang prajurit yang sangat hebat.

"Aku rasa itu portalnya!?." Gumam Naruto entah pada siapa setelah tiba disebuah tebing batu yang sangat tinggi. Di bawah tebing tersebut terdapat sebuah pintu masuk seperti mulut goa. Tapi sebelum ia memasuki goa tersebut, Naruto teringat akan pesan Sasuke.

_Flash back._

_"Naruto, berhati – hatilah." Ujar Sasuke._

_"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan ku, Paduka." Sahut Naruto dengan senyuman tipis._

_Sasuke menghela nafas. "Bawalah ini." Kemudian ia berjalan kearah Naruto dan menyerahkan sebuah jam pasir._

_"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto mengernyit._

_"Jam pasir!" Balas Sasuke Datar._

_Naruto sweetdrop mendengar jawaban sahabatnya sekaligus kakak angkatnya tesebut. "Aku tahu, Teme! Tapi untuk apa?"_

_"Jika jam pasir itu habis tapi kau belum menemukan tabib dewa itu.." Tutur Sasuke mulai menjelaskan, "Aku sarankan kau segera kembali. Karena berdasarkan perhitungan Tsunade, pendarahan Sakura tak bisa di cegah lebih lama lagi."_

_Naruto tertegun. "Baiklah, serahkan semua padaku!" Balasnya mengangguk._

_Flash back off._

Naruto mulai berjalan bersama kudanya memasuki goa sambil melihat jam pasir yang diberikan Sasuke saat mengantar kepergiannya. Ia sedikit tertegun ketika melihat jam pasir pemberian Sasuke, dan tak lama kemudian Naruto mulai membalik jam pasir tersebut dan meletakkannya ke dalam tas dengan posisi yang benar lalu mengikatnya.

"Yosh! Ittekimasu!" Ujarnya bersemangat lalu berjalan memasuki goa gelap yang ada didepannya.

Layaknya sebuah mulut manusia yang melahap makanannya. Naruto menghilang bersama kilauan cahaya putih yang terpancar dari tempat tersebut.

**_15 Agustus 2012_**

"Wakatta, Tou-san.." Seorang wanita cantik sedang berbicara di dalam mobil melalui ponselnya. "Aku tak akan terlambat, percayalah padaku!" Sambung wanita pemilik manik lavender tersebut.

Wanita itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, seorang calon dokter yang akan menjalani ujian skripsi kedokterannya. Wanita itu sangat cantik dengan rambut indigo panjangnya apa lagi kulit putihnya yang seputih salju membuat dirinya semakin terlihat menawan.

Hinata sekarang sedang mengendarai mobil sambil menerima telpon dari ayahnya. Karena hari ini adalah ujian skripsi dirinya, maka ia harus segera bergegas menuju kampus.

Karena terlalu asik berbicara dengan ayahnya melalui ponsel, Hinata tak memperhatikan jalanan. Sewaktu ia berbelok ke kanan, tiba – tiba dari sebuah patung yang memiliki empat buah pilar di tepian jalan, terlempar sesuatu kearah mobilnya yang sedang melintas.

BRUKK!... CKIIITT!...

Hinata terkejut bukan kepalang saat merasakan ada yang menghantam mobilnya dengan cukup keras. Mendadak ia pun cepat - cepat menginjak pedal rem mobilnya.

"Apa itu!?" Pekik Hinata masih menerima telpon.

"_Apanya Hinata?" _Tanya seseorang melalui ponselnya.

Hinata melihat sekitar, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun. Namun, saat mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin ke depan. Hinata dapat melihat seseorang sedang tergeletak dan meringis kesakitan disana.

"Astaga..!" Ujarnya terkejut. "Tou-san! nanti aku hubungi lagi!"

"_Baiklah, segera kabari Tou-san kalau kau sudah selesai ujian Skripsi." _Kemudian Hinata pun mematikan panggilan tersebut dan bergegas turun dari dalam Honda Jazz ungunya.

Hinata berlari menghampiri orang yang di tabraknya tadi. "Anda tidak apa – apa tuan.?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Ia masih meringis kesakitan. Pada saat yang sama, Hinata juga melihat luka lecet yang mengeluarkan darah dari lengan pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Aku akan mengobati lukamu!" Ujarnya berlari ke mobilnya dan mengambil kotak P3K.

Dijalanan yang kebetulan sedang sepi, Hinata mulai membersihkan luka pemuda yang di tabraknya tadi tanpa memperhatikan wajah pasien mendadaknya tersebut.

"Benda apa yang menabrak ku tadi?" Ucap Naruto yang masih merasa sedikit sakit "Ittaii..!" Pekiknya saat Hinata meletakan obat merah di lukanya. Lalu membalut luka tersebut.

"Syukurlah, hanya luka kecil." Ujar Hinata tanpa membalas pertanyaan Naruto.

Mata Hinata mulai mengedar kearah wajah pasiennya. Sapphire dan Amethyst. Kedua iris indah tersebut saling bertemu membuat masing – masing empunya terpaku disana.

TUK..  
>Suara sarung pedang Naruto menghantam kepala indigo Hinata dengan pelan dan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.<p>

"Ittai.." Hinata meringis kesakitan. "Kenapa memukulku?"

"Benda apa yang menabrakku barusan?" Tanya Naruto tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

Hinata mengkerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. "Maksudmu ini?" Hinata balik bertanya sembari menunjuk mobilnya. Sementara Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"I-ini mobil. Tadi aku yang menabrakmu. Gomen.." Tuturnya sembari meminta maaf pada Naruto.

"Mobil?" Naruto menatap sebuah benda dengan empat roda tanpa ada satu ekor pun kuda yang menariknya. Kemudian Ia berdiri dan memperhatikan benda yang bernama mobil tersebut. "Bagaimana caranya dia jalan?"

Hinata sweetdrop. Ia menatap Naruto cengo. _'Apa maksud pemuda ini? Padahal ia tampan, tapi kenapa bodoh ya?'_ Batin Hinata bertanya – tanya.

"Hei.. kenapa diam saja, Nona?" Naruto kembali bertanya dan membalikan tubuhnya kearah Hinata yang juga sudah berdiri dan menatap dengan heran. Tapi, ekor matanya tak sengaja menangkap luka yang di obati oleh Hinata tadi, Naruto pun terbelalak.

"Darah di luka ku berhenti!" Serunya takjub. "Kau pasti ahli pengobatan?!" Naruto mulai menebak – nebak sambil menunjuk kearah Hinata.

Hinata masih dengan wajah cengonya karena merasa pemuda yang ada didepannya sangat aneh. Apa lagi Hinata kini sadar, kalau pemuda tersebut sedang mengenakan pakaian perang abad pertengahan.

"Ma-maaf, Tuan." Ucap Hinata sedikit gagap "Anda salah satu peserta cosplay ya?" Naruto hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti

"Hahhh.. baiklah, sekarang aku tak punya waktu untuk mengobrol denganmu. Maaf sudah menabrakmu aku harus pergi sekarang, Jaa.." Ujar Hinata setelah menghela nafasnya dan beranjak masuk ke dalam mobil.

GREPP!..  
>Tiba – tiba Naruto menahan lengan Hinata dan menatapnya intens. Hal itu sedikit membuat Jantung Hinata berdebar cepat, apa lagi saat menatap pemuda pemilik iris sapphire yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter darinya.<p>

"Ikut aku, aku butuh pertolonganmu." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata semakin terheran.

"Gomen.." Balas Hinata sedikit ragu. "Aku sedang ada urusan. Kalau kau butuh bantuan ku, datang saja ke alamat ini!" Hinata melepaskan tangannya llalu menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas kemudian memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu adalah alamat dimana nanti aku berada" Ungkapnya. "Kau boleh mencariku disana jika kau mau." Lanjutnya kemudian melenggang masuk kedalam mobil

Naruto hanya bengong melihat kertas yang digenggamnya dan Hinata secara bergantian.

"Jaa.." Pamit Hinata setelah memasuki mobilnya, kemudian memacu benda beroda empat tersebut meninggalkan Naruto.

"Alamat ya?" Gumam Naruto bertanya. "Yosh! Akan ku temukan kau wahai Nona Aneh." Lanjutnya.

Sementara di dalam mobil Honda Jazz ungu, Hinata masih bertanya – tanya apa maksud dari pemuda yang baru di temuinya barusan. '_Benar – benar aneh'_ Pikirnya.

"Aku rasa dia tidak akan mengerti tulisan yang aku berikan padanya tadi. hihi.." Hinata terkikik saat membayangkan Naruto yang sedang frustasi saat membaca tulisan aksara kuno jepang.

Tapi, tanpa di ketahui oleh Hinata. Naruto dapat membacanya dengan mudah. Karena ia tak tahu dimana alamat tersebut. Naruto pun bertanya – tanya pada orang - orang sekitar.

Ada beberapa orang yang melihat lucu kearah Naruto karena membawa pedang dan menggunakan pakaian abad pertengahan. Ada juga yang antusias ingin berfoto dengan Naruto, dan ada juga yang menatapnya dengan terheran – heran.

Saat ingin menyebrang, Naruto sedikit kaget melihat mobil yang mengklakson dirinya. Ia langsung memasang kuda – kuda hendak menyerang mobil tersebut. spontan, mobil itu berhenti dan orang yang didalamnya mencemooh Naruto.

Marasa tidak mengerti, Naruto pun tak ambil pusing dan berjalan dengan santainya menyebrangi jalanan yang bisa dibilang ramai akan kendaraan tanpa memperdulikannya sedikitpun.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dan memakan waku beberapa jam, Naruto akhirnya tiba di tempat yang ia tuju.

"Fakultas Kedokteran Konoha Gakuen University." Gumam Naruto entah pada siapa. "Sepertinya ini tempat yang di maksud Nona tadi." Naruto memperhatikan kertas yang di pegangnya dengan tulisan besar yang ada di depannya secara bergantian.

Ia pun mulai berjalan memasuki area kampus tersebut masih dengan santainya. Banyak mahasiswa yang memperhatikannya dengan aneh seperti pandangan orang – orang yang ada di perjalananya tadi. Ada juga yang berbisik – bisik saat melihat Naruto, namun ia sama sekali tak memperdulikannya.

"Ano.." Seorang gadis menepuk pundak Naruto dan berhasil mengagetkan Naruto. "Aku rasa kau tersesat, Tuan Samurai! Disini tidak ada festival cosplay." Lanjut gadis tersebut setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya saat Naruto hampir menyerangnya.

Naruto mengernyit heran. "Maaf Nona, aku sedang mencari seseorang bukan menghadiri sebuah festival." Ujarnya dengan senyuman yang di paksakan.

"Souka!? Kalau begitu Ganbatte, Tuan Samurai!" Pamit gadis itu kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto pun mulai melanjutkan misi pencariannya.

"Kenapa semua orang melihatku dengan cara seperti itu?" Gumam Naruto pelan sambil melirik orang - orang yang sedang memperhatikannya. "Apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?"

"Menurutku yang aneh itu mereka! Menggunakan pakaian aneh seperti itu. Huh..!" Ujarnya sedikit berteriak yang membuat semua orang cengo.

Setelah cukup jauh berjalan Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah bangku taman yang ada disekitar gedung auditorium. Pria bersurai kuning itu mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan cara duduk tegak dan kaki yang bersila seperti orang yang sedang bemeditasi.

"Ujiannya berjalan lancar, Tou-san." Seorang wanita berambut indigo sedang berbicara melalui ponsel genggamnya sambil berjalan kearah taman ,tempat Naruto berada.

"Ha'i.. Ha'i.." ujar wanita itu lagi dengan nada yang sedikit malas.

Tiba – tiba wanita bersurai indigo yang di ketahui bernama Hinata tersebut terkejut saat melihat pemandangan yang saat ini sangat tidak ingin di lihat olehnya. Yaitu melihat pemuda bersurai kuning yang sedang mencari – cari dirinya.

"Tou-san, Nanti aku hubungi lagi. Sekarang aku ada sedikit keperluan." Cepat - cepat Hinata menutup panggilan tersebut.

"Kenapa dia bisa sampai kesini?" Hinata bertanya – tanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya di depan dagu seolah sedang berfikir.

Kemudian, Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Naruto tampak senyum ke arah Hinata sedangkan Hinata kaget dan pura – pura tidak melihat Naruto.

"Gawat! Dia melihat kearahku!" Ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Tapi, saat Hinata ingin berbalik, Naruto sudah ada di hadapannya. Spontan hal itu membuat Hinata menubruk pelan tubuh kekar Naruto.

Hinata kaget lalu melihat kearah wajah Naruto yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya sambil memberikan senyuman sehangat mentari. "Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Naruto mengkerutkan dahi. "Bukankah kau memberikan ku alamat di kertas ini?" Sahut Naruto sambil menujukkan kertas yang tadi di berikan oleh Hinata.

Hinata semakin terkejut mendengarnya. '_Sebenarnya siapa orang ini? kenapa dia bisa membaca aksara kuno yang hanya bisa di baca oleh keluargaku. Tidak, ini pasti sebuah kebetulan! Mungkin keluarganya juga seorang ahli sastra kuno jepang!' _Batin Hinata mulai menebak – nebak.

Sementara Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Hinata bingung

Naruto sweetdrop. "Perjanjian kita? Kau bilang jika aku sampai ke alamat yang kau berikan padaku, kau akan membantuku!"

"Ah.. Souka.. gomen aku hampir lupa." Sahut Hinata.

"Begini.. Etoo.." Hinata bingung harus memanggil Naruto bagaimana.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruto.

"Begini Uzumaki-san. Sebenarnya, aku bukanlah dokter." Tutur Hinata.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto

"Aku hanya seorang mahasiswa kedokteran, jadi aku tak bisa membantumu."

Naruto semakin tak mengerti apa yang di katakan Hinata. "Tapi kau bisa menyembuhkan lukaku kan?"

Hinata menghela nafas pasrah. "Siapa saja pasti bisa menyembuhkan luka itu Uzumaki-san! Apa lagi luka yang kau derita hanya luka kecil!"

"Hmm.." Naruto mulai berfikir. "Luka kecil ya?" Ucapnya lalu di balas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Hinata.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau.." Naruto tiba – tiba menarik pedang dari dalam sarungnya. Kemudian mengarahkan bilahnya ke lengan kirinya.

"Begini…"

SYAATTT….  
>Dengan santainya Naruto menyayat lengannya sendiri tanpa ada rasa dosa sedikitpun.<p>

Hinata membelalakan matanya tak percaya. '_Orang ini pasti sudah gila!'_

**TBC**

Author : Nar, Lo punya berapa tangan sih? maen potong aje!? *sweetdrop

Naruto : Brisik lo Thor! kan lo yang bikin cerita gaje kayak gini!

Author : Tenang - tenang, Semoga Hinata bakal ngebiarin lo berdarah sampe bercecer2. *Tertawa Nista

Hinata : Byakugan!

Auhtor : Glek.. *nelen ludah

Naruto : RASAKAN!

Sekian dulu buat Chapter 1.

Mind To Review buat para Senpai dan Readers sekalian :D

Arigatou.. Arigatou.. #bungkukin badan 90 derajat


	2. Chapter 2 : Aku Percaya!

Konichiwa minna-san. Chapt.2 update. Sebelumnya Author ucapin makasih yang segede gede nya buat readers & senpai2 yang udh ngereview Fict Author yang gaje ini. *hehe.

Ok, sebelum Author lanjut ke chap. selanjutnya, Author balesin reviewnya di sini aja ya :D. biar ga ribet :p

- mery-chan : Hai juga merr-chan, Apa kabar? hehe.. *garuk - garuk kepala. yuk - yuk kita liat, apa aja tingkah yang bakal di buat sama Naruto. :p

- uzumaki : thx, Uzumaki-san :D.

- Cicikun : hehe *garuk - garuk kepala. makasih senpai udh ngereview fict Auhtor :D. hmm... sengaja kok Author bedain dikit ceritanya. soalnya ini fict gabungan dari anime sama alur game juga, senpai :D

- hiru-neesan : seperti biasa, Hiru-nee selalu bisa menebak - nebak :p. Tapi boleh juga tuh Hiru-ne, kalo Si rambut chicken butt jadi orang ke 3 nya :v.

- oxcid : Hehe. makasih udh nungguin fictnya :D

- Misti chan : Harus mau donk :p, kan Naruto yang ngajakin :v

- neot : Salam kenal juga senpai :D. Hu uh hu uh, tapi rada beda kok ntar Author buat. hehe.

- The KidSNo OppAi : ok senpai :D.

- sebunno16 : ok Senpai :D. sankyu :D

- virgo24 : udh update nih virgo-san :D. disini NaruHina bakal bertualang kayaknya, makanya Author masukin ke Adventure juga. tapi romance nya masih ada kok. :D

Sekali lagi Author ucapin Hontouni Arigatou buat yang udh review. kalo gitu, langsung aja kita simak kelanjutannya :D

Chapt Sebelumnya :

_"Aku hanya seorang mahasiswa kedokteran, jadi aku tak bisa membantumu."_

_Naruto semakin tak mengerti apa yang di katakan Hinata. "Tapi kau bisa menyembuhkan lukaku kan?"_

_Hinata menghela nafas pasrah. "Siapa saja pasti bisa menyembuhkan luka itu Uzumaki-san! Apa lagi luka yang kau derita hanya luka kecil!"_

_"Hmm.." Naruto mulai berfikir. "Luka kecil ya?" Ucapnya lalu di balas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Hinata._

_"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau.." Naruto tiba – tiba menarik pedang dari dalam sarungnya. Kemudian mengarahkan bilahnya ke lengan kirinya._

_"Begini…"_

_SYAATTT…._  
><em>Dengan santainya Naruto menyayat lengannya sendiri tanpa ada rasa dosa sedikitpun.<em>

_Hinata membelalakan matanya tak percaya. 'Orang ini pasti sudah gila!'_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto and Hinata.**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy (mungkin), Supranatural (sedikit), Advanture, Drama**

**Warning : sorry masih Newbie jadinya typo, EYD yang ga beraturan, Chara juga OOC, Pasaran pastinya :v.**

**Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

**Summary : Hinata adalah seorang calon dokter yang baru akan mengikuti ujian akhir dari sekolah tingginya. Suatu hari , ia dimintai tolong oleh jendral berambut kuning yang barasal dari masa lalu untuk menyembuhkan seorang Ratu kerajaan. Tapi setelah menyelematkan Sang Ratu, mereka malah menghadapi suatu intrik kerajaan yang membuat mereka harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya. / Bad Summary / Newbie punya :D**

**RnR please..**

**and**

**Happy Reading**

**The Shogun and The Doctor.**

Chapt 2 : Aku Percaya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Uzumaki-san?!" Ucap Hinata masih membelalakan matanya.

"Memotong lenganku." Jawab Naruto enteng.

Naruto meringis setelah menyayat lengannya cukup lebar dan dalam. Layaknya air sungai yang mengalir, darah yang keluar dari lengan Naruto terus bercucuran dan membasahi tanah dengan noda merah.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Seorang tabib pasti tidak akan membiarkan seorang pasiennya mati kehabisan darah bukan?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum kecut menahan sakit.

"Ya ampun.. kau memang orang gila!" Cecar Hinata tak habis pikir. Sementara Naruto hanya mengangkat pundaknyanya dan menatap Hinata tanpa dosa.

Hinata menepuk pelan dahinya lagi, mengambil sapu tangan yang cukup besar dari dalam tasnya lalu mengikat pangkal lengan Naruto dengan tujuan memperlambat pendarahan di lengan kekar tersebut.

"Cepat ikut aku sekarang!" Ujar Hinata mulai panik sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa mengikutinya sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata.

Disebuah ruangan, lebih tepatnya seperti laboratorium. Tampak Hinata sedang mengeluarkan peralatan medis yang tersedia disana. Setelah meletakkan peralatannya di atas meja. Hinata mulai membersihkan luka Naruto dengan Alkohol murni.

"Ittaaiii..!" Naruto memekik kesakitan saat cairan Alkohol mulai membasahi lukanya.

"Tahan.." Ujar Hinata dingin.

Setelah itu Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat Hinata yang kini surai indigonya sudah di sanggul dan menyisakan poni rata di keningnya. Sesaat Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah cantik Hinata. Tapi ketika Hinata meliriknya, Naruto menjadi salah tingkah dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

"Selesai.." Ucap Hinata setelah menyelesaikan jahitan terakhir di kulit lengan Naruto yang terbuka cukup lebar.

"Sugoi!" Naruto berdecak kagum. "Kulit ku bersatu lagi!"

Hinata sweerdrop. Kemudian..

Bletakk…

"Ittai.. Kenapa kau memukulku, Nona?" Naruto meringis tak terima.

Hinata berdiri tanpa sepatah kata pun sambil membereskan peralatan medis yang baru saja di gunakan olehnya. "Kau gila!" Ujarnya sedikit menahan amarah.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau aku gila, tidak mungkin aku menjadi jenderal divisi perang di umur semuda ini!"

Hinata menghela nafas pasrah, "Memangnya berapa umurmu?."

"15 tahun." Sahut Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibir pertanda kesal.

"A-apa?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Kau tak percaya?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Terserah kau saja lah!" Balas Hinata sedikit frustasi.

Naruto tak membalas ucapan Hinata. Ia masih merasa takjub merasa kulit lengannya yang sudah di satukan di dalam balutan perban.

"Uzumaki-san.." Ucap Hinata memanggil Naruto

"Nani?" sahut Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Hinata yang masih membelakangi dirinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya mengujimu." Celetuk Naruto enteng.

Kemudian Hinata berbalik dan berjalan kearah Naruto dengan aura kegelapan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan munguji?" Hinata bertanya sambil memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kearah Naruto.

"Mengujimu kalau kau benar – benar tabib yang sedang ku cari."

BLETAKK…  
>Lagi – lagi kepala Kuning Naruto di jadikan pendaratan untuk jitakan Hinata.<p>

"Ittaii… kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku!?" Naruto hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Karena Kau gila! Lagi pula kenapa kau sangat yakin kalau aku adalah orang yang sedang kau cari?" Hinata balas bertanya.

Naruto diam sesaat, lalu memberikan cengiran khas miliknya kearah Hinata. "Karena aku percaya padamu."

Hinata terpaku melihat senyuman hangat Naruto. Saat Hinata melihat sapphire indah Naruto, Hinata seakan tenggelam di dalam keindahan biru laut yang di pancarkan dari iris indah tersebut. membuat jantung Hinata berdebar semakin cepat dan membuat rona di pipi Hinata mulai menampakkan diri.

"Ba-baka.." Ujar Hinata pelan. Sementara Naruto masih dengan senyuman mentari miliknya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau menolongku?" tanya Naruto

Hinata lagi – lagi menghela nafas pasrah. "Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu!."

"Baiklah akan kujawab semua yang kau tanyakan."

Kini mereka sedang duduk berhadapan. Hinata duduk bersandar sambil meyilangkan kakinya. Sedangkan Naruto duduk santai dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada tangan kanannya yang terletak di atas meja. Dan Dua buah gelas berisi jus jeruk yang entah di dapat dari mana juga setia menemani obrolan mereka.

"Maaf, sebelum kau bertanya boleh aku tahu namamu?" Tanya Naruto sebelum Hinata bertanya padanya.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Sahut Hinata datar. Sementara Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti,

"Baiklah, sebenarnya siapa kau?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Aku ini Jendral divisi perang dari kerajaan Konoha!." Jawab Naruto dengan santai.

Hinata mengkerutkan dahinya. "Kerajaan?" Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya masih santai.

"Apa kau bercanda? Sekarang tahun 2012, tidak ada yang namanya kerajaan di jepang pada saat in!."

"Untuk apa aku bercanda padamu." Naruto menyilangkan lengannya.

'_Kerjaan konoha? bahkan aku tidak pernah mendengarnya.' _Batin Hinata mulai beranya – tanya. '_Mungkinkah dia dari datang dari masa lalu? Tidak tidak! Pasti tidak mungkin. Tapi, ada baiknya jika aku bertanya padanya.'_

"Dari tahun berapa kau berasal?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang kini sedang memainkan alat suntikan.

Naruto menoleh, menutup matanya sejenak. "Tahun 983."

Hinata terbelalak, tak percaya pada indera pendengarannya sendiri. _'Zaman Heian, abad pertengahan, sesuai dugaanku. Tidak – tidak, Ini tidak mungkin. Pasti pria ini bercanda.'_

"Pasti kau bercanda?!" Ucap Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Bagaimana manusia bisa melintasi waktu?"

Kemudian Naruto berdiri setelah menyeruput minumannya. "Minuman ini enak!" Celotehnya. "Baiklah, akan ku jelaskan."

Hinata masih menatap heran tanpa mengedipkan matanya sekalipun.

"Aku adalah jenderal Uzumaki Naruto yang berasal dari kerajaan Konoha, aku berasal dari tahun 983. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa sampai di tempat aneh ini adalah, dengan cara menggunakan sebuah portal yang menghubungkan satu dimensi ke dimensi lain. Lalu kesimpulan ku, portal itu adalah sebuah portal untuk melintasi waktu!"

Hinata tak bosan – bosan mebelalakan matanya. "Po-portal?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, portal! Portal itu terbuka setiap setahun atau beberapa tahun sekali. Tapi aku tak tahu kapan pastinya. Yang aku tahu, aku merasa beruntung bisa menemukan portal itu di saat yang tepat seperti sekarang."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu melintasi waktu?" tanya Hinata yang masih penasaran.

"Aku di utus Raja untuk mencari seorang tabib sepertimu!"

"Tabib? Untuk apa?"

"Ratu dari kerajaan ku diserang oleh musuh kerajaan konoha, dan sekarang ia sekarat. Berdasarkan rumor yang beredar selama beberapa dekade, portal itu dapat menghubungkan tempatku berasal dengan tempat tinggal seorang tabib dewa yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit apapun." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Hinata sekarang megerti maksud dari perkataan Naruto sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Dan menurutmu tabib dewa itu adalah aku, begitu?"

Naruto tersenyum kearah Hinata lalu mengangguk semangat. "Tepat sekali!"

Hinata menupuk dahinya pelan dan menghela nafas frustasi. "Astaga! Uzumaki-san, boleh aku mengakui sesuatu?"

Naruto mengernyit. "Silahkan."

Hinata menghirup nafas dalam – dalam sebelum ia berbicara. "Aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata seorang mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran dari Konoha Gakuen University! Dan aku sama sekali bukan ahli pengobatan atau pun tabib dewa seperti yang kau katakan barusan! Jadi aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu. Dan akhir kata, aku ucapkan Hontouni Gomenasai!"

"Kumohon.." ujar Naruto tiba – tiba yang kini sudah bersujud di depan HInata. "Ikut dan selamatkanlah Ratu Uchiha Sakura?!"

Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat perlakuan Naruto. Lalu ia tertegun dan berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah jendela diruangan tersebut.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu, Nona Hinata!" Lanjut Naruto.

Kemudian, Naruto mengeluarkan Jam pasir yang diberikan oleh Sasuke saat sebelum kepergiannya dan meletakkannya di atasmeja.

Hinata menoleh dan memperhatikan jam tersebut. "Apa itu?"

"Tabib dari tempat ku berasal mengatakan. Jika aku belum kembali setelah jam pasir ini habis, maka Ratu Sakura akan meninggal dunia karena pendarahan yang di deritanya."

Hinata lagi – lagi terbelalak di buat Naruto. "Ta-tapi, bagaimana jika aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Ratumu?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, Aku percaya kalau kau adalah tabib dewa yang di maksud." Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman hangat mencoba meyakinkan Hinata.

Hinata menutup matanya, mulai berfikir, dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tak beraturan karena merasa tegang akibat penjelasan Naruto.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi padamu." Ujar Hinata, Naruto tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Namun hanya melihat kearah Hinata dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Bagaimana seandainya, jika Ratu Sakura yang kau katakan tadi meninggal dunia karena kesalahanku saat merawatnya?"

"kepalamu pasti akan di penggal." Celetuk Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa menatap Horor padanya.

"Tapi tenanglah, aku akan menjamin keselamatanmu. Aku akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku sebagai taruhannya. Lagi pula aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Seketika Hinata menoleh cepat kearah Naruto kemudian tertegun melihat senyuman hangatnya. "Uzumaki-san.."

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Ta-tapi, aku belum tahu bagaimana penyakit yang di derita oleh Ratumu itu?!"

"Bukan penyakit!" Timpal Naruto.

"Lalu?" Tanya Hinata sweerdrop.

"Luka yang sama seperti ini!" Jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk lengan yang baru saja diobati oleh Hinata, "Hanya saja letaknya disini!" Lanjutnya beralih menunjuk leher bagian sebelah kirinya.

"A-apa?! Di leher!? Ba-bagaimana bisa?! Kau pasti sudah gila!" Hinata mulai kalang kabut mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Kan sudah kuilang, Paduka Ratu diserang oleh musuh kerajaan Konoha untuk menggulingkan kepimimpinan Paduka Raja!"

"Ta-tapi, itu pekerjaan yang sangat beresiko, Uzumaki-san! Aku hanya pernah membedah mayat, bukan manusia yang hidup!" Hinata mencoba berdalih.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata, kemudian memegang kedua pundak gadis indigo tersebut dengan lembut. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau aku percaya padamu? kau pasti bisa, Hinata-sensei!"

Hinata menatap sendu kearah Naruto, lalu menganggukan kepalanya sedikit ragu. "Baiklah akan ku coba! Tapi, sebelum itu kau harus meminta izin pada ayahku. Sekaligus menemaniku mengambil peralatan bedah dirumahku."

"Peralatan bedah? Ayahmu? Apa ayahmu juga seorang tabib?" Tanya Naruto berubi.

"Bukan! Tapi, Ibuku. Beliau seorang dokter bedah di Rumah Sakit Konoha, dan dia juga sudah lama meninggal. Mungkin ada beberapa peralatan bedahnya yang masih disimpan oleh ayahku."

"Baiklah." Ujar Naruto semangat. "Kalau begitu Ayo segera berangkat!"

Butuh waktu 30 menit dari Konoha Gakuen University menuju Rumah Hinata. Rumah besar yang bergaya tradisional jepang. Setelah turun dari mobil, mereka disambut oleh 2 orang manusia berbeda gender di depan pintu. Yang satu pria paruh baya dengan mata senada dengan Hinata namun memiliki rambut coklat panjang. Yang satunya lagi gadis kecil dengan kisaran umur 12 tahun yang memiliki mata seperti Hinata hanya saja warna rambutnya sama seperti pria paruh baya yang ada di sebelahnya

"Tadaima, Tou-san, Hanabi." Salam hinata saat mereka sudah di depan pintu utama rumah bergaya tradisional tersebut.

"Okaeri." Balas pria paruh baya yang sepertinya adalah Ayah Hinata

"Okaeri, Hinata-nee. Siapa dia?" Kali ini gadis kecil yang bernama Hanabi yang membalas ucapan salam tersebut sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto yang kini sudah mengenakan pakaian yang cocok pada zaman itu.

"Ah, Souka. Tou-san, Hanabi. Perkenalkan, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Pacarku!" Ucap Hinata dengan senyum kikuk. Hanabi membelalakan matanya terkejut karena mendengar penuturan dari kakaknya. Sedangkan ayahnya tidak memberikan ekspresi sedikitpun, menjaga wibawa.

**TBC**

Sekian buat Chapt. 2.

Mohon bimbingan dan reviewnya buat readers dan para senpai sekalian.

Arigatou - arigatou.. *bungkukin badan 90 derajat.


	3. Chapter 3 : Are You Ready?

Konichiwa Minna-san. Chapter 3 update :D. seperti biasa sebelum lanjut ceritanya, Author balesin reviewnya disini aja ya :D.

- Understand : Thx Sarannya senpai ^^.

- Guest : hmm.. buat ntar Author buat beda kok jalan ceritanya :D.

- yare - yare : hu uh, hu uh. Yuk kita simak gimana reaksinya naru :D

- Mimi Tea : Sankyu udh di perhatiin senpai :D

- darkcitrus : pengennya sih bikin lebih lucu lagi senpai. cuman masih newbie :p. ini juga sekalian belajar bikin genre comedy. hehe *Garuk - garuk kepala.

- mery-chan : hmm.. Author baik dan sehat selalu kok merry-chan. makasih perhatiannya :p. buat next chapt kayaknya bakal lebih panjang lagi kok merry-chan :D

- oxcid : Ga salah kok oxcid-san, Author segaja bikin Narutonya setengah bocah setengah dewasa :v. hehe. *garuk - garuk kepala. yuk - yuk kita simak kelanjutanya. kira - kira umur hina-chan brp ya. Author juga kepo nih :v

- virgo24 : Sankyu Virgo-san. Disimak trus ya ceritanya ^^ (*ngarep). nih udh update kok :D.

- uzumaki : woah.. menarik juga tuh kalo dijadiin syarat buat bawa pergi Hina-chan :p

- Generasi Muda : hehe. gpp kok senpai kalo banyak tanya :v. hmm, sengaja Author bikin Naruto ga lama - lama di dunia modern. ntar dia ditangkep polisi kan repot. trus kalo ratunya keburu mati gimana? :v #plak

- Musti Chan : Kalo jaman dulu umur 15 tahun udh itungan dewasa musti-chan :p. ternyata bukan Naruto aja yang nekat motong tangannya. Hina-chan juga nekat ngakuin Naruto sbg pacarnya ke om Hiashi :v.

- Cicikun : ntar di jelasin kok senpai. hehe. and thx buat perhatian dan saran - sarannya :D. kalo buat Hinata, hmm. Author sengaja bikin Charanya agak ooc :v.

- The KidSNo OppAi : OK :D

Sekali lagi Author ucapin Hontouni Arigatou buat yang udh review. Ok, Mari kita simak chapter selanjutnya. Happy reading Minna-san :D.

_Chapt. sebelumnya :_

_"Tadaima, Tou-san, Hanabi." Salam hinata saat mereka sudah di depan pintu utama rumah bergaya tradisional tersebut._

_"Okaeri." Balas pria paruh baya yang sepertinya adalah Ayah Hinata_

_"Okaeri, Hinata-nee. Siapa dia?" Kali ini gadis kecil yang bernama Hanabi yang membalas ucapan salam tersebut sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto yang kini sudah mengenakan pakaian yang cocok pada zaman itu._

_"Ah, Souka. Tou-san, Hanabi. Perkenalkan, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Pacarku!" Ucap Hinata dengan senyum kikuk. Hanabi membelalakan matanya terkejut karena mendengar penuturan dari kakaknya. Sedangkan ayahnya tidak memberikan ekspresi sedikitpun, menjaga wibawa._

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto and Hinata.**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy (mungkin), Supranatural (sedikit), Advanture, Drama**

**Warning : sorry masih Newbie jadinya typo, EYD yang ga beraturan, Chara juga OOC, Pasaran pastinya :v.**

**Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

**Summary : Hinata adalah seorang calon dokter yang baru akan mengikuti ujian akhir dari sekolah tingginya. Suatu hari , ia dimintai tolong oleh jendral berambut kuning yang barasal dari masa lalu untuk menyembuhkan seorang Ratu kerajaan. Tapi setelah menyelematkan Sang Ratu, mereka malah menghadapi suatu intrik kerajaan yang membuat mereka harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya. / Bad Summary / Newbie punya :D**

**RnR please..**

**and**

**Happy Reading**

**The Shogun and The Doctor.**

Chapt 3 : Are You Ready?

Hinata menyikut pelan lengan kanan Naruto saat mendapati pemuda berambut kuning tersebut diam dan tak bereaksi.

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata lalu mengerti maksud kode yang diberikan oleh Hinata. "Ah, maaf. Uzumaki Naruto, Yoroshiku." Ucapnya lalu membungkukan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

Ayah Hinata menatap dengan tatapan intens. Namun, hal itu tak memberikan sesuatu yang berarti bagi Naruto. "Hn.. Yoroshiku. Aku Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata."

Hinata menghela nafas lega karena merasa rencananya untuk mengelabui ayahnya berhasil.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk!" Ucap Hiashi sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Mereka pun memasuki rumah besar bergaya tradisional tersebut dengan sedikit perasaan lega. Tapi, Hinata tak henti – hentinya mengingatkan sesuatu kepada Naruto untuk meminta izin pada ayahnya dengan sedikit mengelabui ayah dari 2 anak tersebut.

"Ingat Uzumaki-san. Kau adalah pacarku, dan kau berasal dari Kyoto! Lalu orang tua mu adalah seorang pengusaha mebel dari kyoto. Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu dengan Naruto-kun. Dan kau juga harus memanggilku dengan Hinata, mengerti?"

"Baiklah – baiklah, ." Balas Naruto tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan dadanya dengan bangga. Sementara Hinata menghela nafas masih merasakan ketegangan. "Tapi, kalau dipikir - pikir kenapa aku harus menjadi pacarmu?" Lanjut Naruto yang sukses membuat Hinata memerah.

"E-etoo.. Kau mau Ratumu selamat atau tidak?!" Sahut Hinata kebingungan.

"Ya tentu saja!" Timpal Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan semua yang ku katakan! La-lagi pula, hanya itu satu - satunya cara untuk mendapatkan izin dari ayahku." Suara Hinata mulai terdengar pelan di akhir.

"Naruhodo!" Ucap Naruto menganggukan kepala kuningnya.

"Kau tunggulah di ruang tamu bersama ayahku. Aku ingin membersihkan badan terlebih dahulu, lalu kita meminta izin pada ayahku sesuai rencana!." Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan dari Hinata.

Setelah mengantar Naruto ke ruang tamu, Hinata beranjak ke kamarnya dan ingin melakukan ritualnya untuk membersihkan diri. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hinata-nee." Hanabi memanggil kakak satu – satunya.

Hinata menoleh kebelakang. "Ada apa Hanabi?"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita padaku kalau kau sudah memiliki pacar?!" Cecar Hanabi sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya merasa kesal.

"E-eto.. aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir tentang sekolahku Hanabi." Sahut Hinata dengan senyuman yang di paksakan.

"Huft.. Tetap saja Hinata-nee sudah berbohong padaku."

"Maaf- maaf, lagi pula kau sekarang sudah tahu kan? Ya sudah, selagi aku mandi tolong buatkan Tou-san dan Naruto-kun Teh ya, Hanabi."

"Baik, Hinata-nee."

Sementara, tempat dimana Naruto dan Hiashi berada. Terciptalah suasana tegang di antara mereka. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Naruto untuk memecah keheningan. Gugup, itu lah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan yang sedang di rasakan oleh jendral muda tersebut. Karena, sekalipun Naruto seorang jendral terhebat sepanjang masa. Ia tetap menghormati seorang ayah seperti Hiashi.

"Ini tehnya, silahkan diminum." Hanabi datang memecahkan keheningan.

Demi ramen kesukaan Naruto, Ia sangat bersyukur akan kedatangan Hanabi yang telah memecahkan keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

"Te-terima kasih, Hanabi." Ucapnya Kikuk.

"Chan. Jangan lupakan itu, Naruto-niisan."

"Hehe. Gomen, Hanabi-chan." Balas Naruto sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Nah, begitu lebih enak didengar. Niisan kan pacarnya Hinata-nee, jadi Niisan sudah resmi menjadi kakak laki – laki ku juga." Jelas Hanabi antusias kemudian duduk di sofa yang berbeda dengan Naruto

"Hn. Jadi, Uzumaki-kun. Dari mana kau berasal?" kali ini Hiashi mulai angkat bicara.

Naruto menoleh kearah Ayah Hinata. "Eto, saya berasal dari Kyoto, Hiashi-san."

"Hn.. Kyoto.. apa orang tua mu bekerja disana?" Tanya Hiashi lagi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Te-tentu saja, Hiashi-san."

"Apa pekerjaan orang tua mu?"

"Ayahnya seorang pengusaha mabel, Tou-san." Tiba – tiba suara Hinata menyele pembicaraan mereka.

Semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut pun menoleh ke sumber suara, "Hn.. baiklah kalau begitu. Karena Hinata sudah ada disini, langsung saja apa yang kalian inginkan?" Ujar Hiashi bertanya to the point.

"Begini, Tou-san.." Saat Hinata hendak melanjut kan kata – katanya. Naruto menggemgam tangan Hinata yang kini sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Genggaman itu seperti sebuah kode yang sudah di mengerti oleh Hinata.

"Begini, Hiashi-san. Saya ingin meminta izin dari anda untuk membawa Hinata ke Kyoto." Tegas Naruto.

"ke Kyoto? Untuk apa?" tanya Hiashi heran.

"Saya ingin memperkenalkannya pada orang tua saya, karena besok sore mereka akan pergi ke amerika dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi sebelum mereka pergi kesana, saya ingin memperkenalkan Hinata terlebih dahulu."

Hiashi menutup matanya, memikirkan permintaan kekasih dari anak sulungnya. "Berapa lama kalian di Kyoto?"

"kemungkinan 1 minggu." Sahut Naruto tanpa getaran di setiap katanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian aku izinkan. Jadi kapan kalian akan berangkat?"

"Jam 9 malam ini menggunakan kereta, Hiashi-san."

Hinata sangat takjub mendengar perkataan Naruto untuk mengelabui ayahnya. Semua ucapannya saat perjalanan pulang tadi diingat oleh Naruto dengan sempurna. Karena melihat kesungguhan yang di berikan oleh Naruto, membuat Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam hatinya. Padahal yang mereka lakukan hanyalah sebuah acting belaka. Tapi, entah kenapa bagi Hinata semua itu seperti sebuah kenyataan.

_Flash Back on_

_"Waaah.. hebat sekali. Benda ini bisa berjalan tanpa di tarik oleh kuda. Sugoi!" Naruto terkagum – kagum didalam dalam mobil sambil melihat kesana kemari._

_Hinata sweetdrop melihat tingkah pria bersurai kuning yang ada disebelahnya. Tak henti – hentinya ia menggelengkan kepala meliat tingkah Naruto yang seperti orang bodoh._

_"Hei. Kau dengar aku?" Hinata mulai kesal melihat tingkah Naruto yang selalu mengabaikannya._

_"Waaaah.. bangunan itu tinggi sekali! Sampai mencakar langit!" Seru Naruto yang masih mengabaikan perkataan Hinata._

_CKIIITTT… DHUUAKKK..  
>kepala Naruto sukses menghantam dashboard mobil saat Hinata mengerem mendadak.<em>

_"Ittaii.." Naruto meringis kemudian menoleh kesamping hendak melihat Hinata. Tapi, setelah ia berhasil menoleh. Disana Naruto dapat melihat aura gelap yang sedang menyelimuti Hinata. Hal itu sukses membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya berkali – kali._

_Hinata pun ikut menoleh kearah Naruto masih dengan aura gelap yang masih menyelubunginya. "jangan mengabaikanku." ucapnya dengan nada dingin seperti srigala yang siap melahap mangsanya._

_Naruto lagi – lagi menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. "I-iya."_

_"Apa kau mendengarkan semua perkataanku?"_

_"i-iya." Jawab Naruto ketakutan seperti seekor kancil yang siap di telan hidup – hidup._

_"Kalau begitu ulangi semua yang kukatakan padamu barusan." Hinata masih dalam mode membunuhnya._

_Naruto tak henti – hentinya menelan ludah kemudian menghirup nafas dalam – dalam. "Aku adalah pacarmu yang berasal dari Kyoto. Orang tua ku adalah pengusaha mabel dari Kyoto dan besok mereka akan pergi ke Amerika dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Jadi aku harus meminta izin pada ayahmu untuk memperkenalkanmu ke orang tua ku sebelum mereka berangkat ke Amerika besok."_

_Hinata menatap lama pada Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum manis. "Baguslah, ternyata kau pintar." Ucapnya lalu mengusap surai kuning milik Naruto lalu menjalankan mobilnya kembali._

_Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan memasang wajah cengo ketika melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sangat cepat berubah._

_"Oh iya, sebelum itu sebaiknya kau kebelakang dan mengganti pakaian! Tadi aku sudah membeli 1 set pakaian pria untukmu." Ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah belakang jok mobilnya._

_"Ganti pakaian? Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto heran._

_"Pakaian mu terlalu mencolok, Baka." Sahut Hinata dengan deathglare terbaiknya._

_Naruto hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dan menuruti perintah Hinata._

_Flash Back Of._

"Waah, Hinata-nee. Boleh aku ikut ke Kyoto?" Hanabi tiba – tiba ikut ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Eeh.." Hinata kaget mendengar permintaan adik kecilnya. "Ettoo…"

"Hanabi.." Hiashi memberikan kode pada anak bungsunya untuk bersikap sopan.

"Ha'I, Tou-san." Sahut Hanabi sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kalian berhati – hatilah disana. Dan jangan macam – macam. Ingat?" Kalimat terakhir ditujukan untuk Naruto dengan deathglare sempurna yang di berikan oleh Hiashi.

"Ba-baik." Naruto hanya bisa tergagap saat membalas ucapan Ayah Hinata.

**OOO**

Seletah mendapatkan izin dari Hiashi untuk membawa Hinata pergi, Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, mereka langsung berangkat menuju tempat dimana portal waktu berada.

"Hahaha.." Gelak tawa Naruto terdengar nyaring.

Merasa aneh dengan tingkah Naruto, Hinata pun mengkerutkan dahinya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku masih tak menyangka kalau ayahmu sangat mudah ditipu." Naruto masih merasa geli mengingat kalau Ayah Hianata sangat mudah untuk ditipu.

"Jangan menghina Ayahku!" Ujar Hinata sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya merasa tak terima ayahnya di jelek – jelekan oleh Naruto. "Selain itu, siapa tadi yang berkeringat dan tergagap saat berhadapan dengan ayahk?."

"A-aku hanya kepanasan makanya berkeringat. Lagi pula tampang ayahmu sangat seram." Bela Naruto.

"Huft." Hinata membuang muka saat matanya berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Suasana pun menjadi hening setelah perdebatan kecil mereka dan tak terasa mereka kini sudah berada di tempat dimana Naruto datang pertama kali ke zaman modern. Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah museum kota Konoha yang di halamannya terdapat sebuah patung unik dan memiliki 4 buah pilar dengan ukiran yang menawan.

"Kalau tidak salah ini tempatnya." Tutur Hinata.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku yakin! Karena seingatku, tadi pagi aku menabrakmu disana." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah jalan raya.

"Berarti, jauh sekali aku terlempar!." Ucap Naruto sambil berfikir ala albert Einstein. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Naruto mulai mengecek sekitar. Dan tepat sekali apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Naruto kini melihat sebuah pusaran cahaya yang berada di sekitar patung unik tersebut.

"Kau benar, ini dia portalnya!" Seru Naruto yang mengundang perhatian Hinata.

"Jadi ini portalnya?" Naruto hanya merespon pertanyaan Hinata dengan anggukan.

"Ayo?!" Ajak Naruto.

Tapi, Pria bersurai kuning tersebut dapat melihat dengan jelas keraguan Hinata. itu terbukti dari sorotan matanya yang kosong dan getaran tubuhnya seperti orang ketakutan.

"Kau takut?" Naruto mencoba berbasa basi namun Hinata hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan pusaran cahaya yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan tetap bersamamu sampai semuanya selesai! Setelah itu, aku akan mengantarkanmu lagi kesini."

Hinata menatap kedua iris sapphire Naruto. Ia dapat melihat tidak ada pancaran kebohongan dari wajah Naruto. Hinata yakin, kalau Naruto akan menepati janjinya kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Siap." Ucap Hinata sembari menganggukan kepala indigonya.

Setelah meyakinkan Hinata, mereka pun berjalan kearah pusaran cahaya tersebut. Perlahan, mereka terhisap kedalamnya dan menimbulkan sedikit terpaan angin. Naruto terus menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk menetralkan rasa takut yang gadis lavender itu rasakan. Didalam batin Hinata, ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya saat Naruto menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

_983, Kerajaan Konoha,_

Malam kini telah menyelemuti kerajaan konoha. Seperti biasa, Kerajaan tersebut terlihat sangat damai. Tapi, tidak untuk kondisi Ratu Sakura yang masih belum ada kemajuan sedikitpun. Di singgasananya, tampak Raja Sasuke sedang duduk sambil menikmati sake dengan wajah frustasi. Tak lupa juga, seorang penasehat kerajaan setia menemani dirinya.

"Bagaimana jika Naruto kembali dengan tangan kosong, Kabuto?"

Kabuto sang penasehat tersenyum. "Jangan pesimis paduka. Jendral Uzumaki adalah yang terhebat di kerjaan Konoha. Aku yakin dia akan membawakan hasil yang baik untuk kita."

"Aku harap juga begitu. " Sahut Sasuke kemudian meneguk sakenya kembali.

Sementara itu. Naruto dan Hinata telah berhasil melewati portal dalam keadaan selamat.

"Ugh.." Erang Hinata ketika mendapati tubuhnya jatuh telungkup setelah keluar dari portal tersebut. Hinata langsung memperhatikan sekitar. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari bahwa kini ia sedang berada di tengah hutan.

Lamunan Hinata di kagetkan dengan tepukan pelan di pipinya. "Hei, Hinata. Aku memang tidak keberatan dengan posisi kita sekarang. Tapi, kita harus bergegas!" Suara baritone tersebut mengundang perhatian iris lavender Hinata untuk bergerak kearahnya.

Sesuai dugaannya, Kini tubuh mereka saling tumpang tindih. Hinata berada di atas dan Naruto sebagai alasnya. Dengan semburat merah yang tiba – tiba menghiasi pipi putih Hinata, cepat – cepat ia berdiri dari tempatnya, membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor lalu membuang muka kearah lain.

Kini Hinata merasakan debaran jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, lalu ia berusaha menguasai dirinya dengan segera. Namun, hal itu sepertinya sia – sia. Karena Naruto tiba – tiba berbisik di telinga mungil milik Hinata.

"Kau agresif juga ya?" Goda Naruto.

BUGHH..  
>Suara benturan tas Hinata menghantam wajah tampan Naruto.<p>

"Ittai.." Naruto meringis.

"Ini." Hinata menyerahkan tasnya yang besar pada Naruto dengan cara melemparkannya pada Pria berkulit tan tersebut.

"Berat sekali." Gerutu Naruto saat menerima lemparan tas besar yang Hinata bawa.

"Apa yang kau bawa Hinata? Kenapa tas ini berat sekali?"

"Peralatan bedah dan beberapa obat – obatan sampai temanmu sembuh." Sahut Hinata enteng.

Naruto hanya ber-oh ria mendengarkan penjelasan dari Hinata. Tak membutuhkan waku lama mereka segera bergegas menuju istana kerajaan Konoha.

"haaahhh…. Udara disini segar segali!" Ujar Hinata saat menikmati udara disekitar mereka.

"Ne, Hinata. Sebelum ke istana kita harus merubah penampilanmu."

Hinata menoleh. "Me-merubah penampilanku? Memangnya aku terlihat aneh ya?"

"Pakaianmu terlalu mencolok disini, Hinata." Jawab Naruto Enteng.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah." Ujar Hinata dengan senyuman.

Ditengah Hutan yang tidak begitu lebat. Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk mengungunjungi tempat tinggal kenalan Naruto untuk merubah penampilan Hinata yang terlihat terlalu mencolok pada tahun 983. Di perjalanan, Hinata tampak sangat senang dan Tak Henti – hentinya berteriak kegirangan. Apalagi saat melihat hewan lucu seperti tupai yang melompat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon layaknya seorang acrobat sirkus.

Naruto terus memperhatikan gadis indigo tersebut. Entah kenapa, senyuman dan tawa Hinata begitu enak di pandang olehnya. Seakan – akan ia ingin melihat hal tersebut lebih lama dan bahkan selamanya. Tapi, hal itu tidak akan mungkin bisa terjadi mengingat Hinata adalah seseorang yang berasal dari masa depan.

TAP.. TAP.. TAP..  
>Pada saat yang sama, tampak seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian putih dan ketat sedang berjalan dilorong yang sangat panjang. Jika di perhatikan lagi, Pria tersebut seperti seorang Ninja. Memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang dan menggunakan topeng yang menyerupai wajah monyet.<p>

Setelah itu, Pria bertopeng tersebut memasuki sebuah ruangan kemudian duduk berlutut di belakang seorang wanita yang menggunakan kimono indah berwarna putih yang di padu dengan corak bunga teratai. Selendang putih yang sedang mengelilingi tubuhnya juga ikut ambil bagian dalam melengkapi keanggunan wanita tersebut.

Sama halnya seperti pria bertopeng yang sedang berlutut di belakangnya, Wanita berkimono itu berambut panjang sepinggang dan menggunakan topeng yang menyerupai burung elang. Namun, hanya menutupi mata dan hidungnya saja. Sedangkan bagian mulutnya yang berwarna peach dan bentuknya yang tipis masih dapat terlihat jelas.

"Jadi, sudah dimulai?" Ujar Wanita berkimono tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun.

"Benar, Ojou-sama. Sekarang apa langkah anda selanjutnya?" Tanya pria bertopeng.

"Kita lihat, bagaimana reaksinya. Setelah itu, kita akan bergerak!" Sahutnya sambil melangkah.

"Baik, Ojou-sama." Jawab pria bertopeng dengan hormat.

Kemudian Wanita yang di panggil Ojou-sama tersebut mengayunkan sebelah tangannya kedepan, hal itu menciptakan sebuah pusaran cahaya berukuran sesuai dengan tubuhnya. Tak lama, wanita tersebut pun masuk kedalam pusaran cahaya dan menghilang entah kemana.

**TBC**

Sekian untuk Chapter 3.

Tak bosan - bosannya Author meminta bimibingan melalui review dari readers dan para senpai sekalian, supaya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan - kesalahan yang ada. #plak

Arigatou - arigatou.. *bungkukin badan 90 derajat.


	4. Chapter 4 : Shogun vs Stranger

Konichiwa Minna-san, Chapter 4 udpate nih :D. (Ngarep di baca #plak). seperti biasa Auhtor balesin review dulu disini ya. ^^

- mery-chan : hehe.. curhat juga boleh kok merry-chan. :p. huum ini juga udh di panjangin kok wordnya :p keep reading ya :v *ngarep.

- Guest1 : hmm.. Kurama ya? idenya boleh juga tuh. nanti Author usahain deh si kurama bisa nongol apa engga :D. hehe..*garuk-garuk kepala

- Guest2 : Author bakal usahain rada beda kok sama drakornya :D. kalo masalah triangle lovenya ttp ada kok, hehe. trus kalo masalah kcptan, ok bakal Author perlambat alurnya. ^^ thx sarannya :D

- fbalinz : hehe *garuk-garuk kepala. makasih senpai. gpp kok yang penting udh di baca fict gajenya Auhtor :v. sekali lagi sankyu senpai ^^

- Misti chan : hmm.. kalo buat ending Author belum kepikiran bakal sad atau happy. hehe *garuk - garuk kepala. hu um, Hinata pasti kawaii bgt kalo pake kimono :D (senyum-senyum mesum #plak)

- Sena Ayuki : apakah wanita berambut panjang sepinggang itu Hinata dari masa lalu? Auhtor juga masih bingung sebenernya itu siapa :v. Woaahhh! Sena-senpai keknya suka yang berbau lemon nih (O.O).

- Cicikun : buat senpai yang satu ini. Author bener - bener salut deh. hehe..*garuk - garuk kepala. soalnya sampe detail banget fict gaje ini di perhatiin. Author bener - bener ngucapin makasiiiiiiiiiiiihhhh yang sebesar - besarnya buat Cici-senpai. dan di chapter ini, Author udh usahain memperbaiki kesalahan - kesalahan yang kemaren. buat Cici-senpai jangan lupa dibimbing trus ya Author newbie ini. hehe :D

- The KidSNo OppAi : sippo ^^.

Sekali lagi, Author ucapin Hontouni Arigatou buat readers dan senpai - senpai yang udh review. langsung aja, kita simak Chaptter 4. Happy reading minna-san ^^.

* * *

><p><em>Chapt. Sebelumnya :<em>

_"Jadi, sudah dimulai?" Ujar Wanita berkimono tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun._

_"Benar, Ojou-sama. Sekarang apa langkah anda selanjutnya?" Tanya pria bertopeng._

_"Kita lihat, bagaimana reaksinya. Setelah itu, kita akan bergerak!" Sahutnya sambil melangkah._

_"Baik, Ojou-sama." Jawab pria bertopeng dengan hormat._

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto and Hinata.**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy (mungkin), Supranatural (sedikit), Advanture, Drama**

**Warning : sorry masih Newbie jadinya typo, EYD yang ga beraturan, Chara juga OOC, Pasaran pastinya :v.**

**Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

**Summary : Hinata adalah seorang calon dokter yang baru akan mengikuti ujian akhir dari sekolah tingginya. Suatu hari , ia dimintai tolong oleh jendral berambut kuning yang barasal dari masa lalu untuk menyembuhkan seorang Ratu kerajaan. Tapi setelah menyelematkan Sang Ratu, mereka malah menghadapi suatu intrik kerajaan yang membuat mereka harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya. / Bad Summary / Newbie punya :D**

**RnR please..**

**and**

**Happy Reading**

**The Shogun and The Doctor.**

Chapt. 4 : Shogun Vs Stranger

"Kirei," ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat dengan gaya ponytail, "Yukata itu sangat cocok untukmu Hinata-chan."

Wanita itu adalah Ino. Seorang warga sipil di kerajaan konoha dan juga salah satu kenalan Naruto yang berada di luar istana. Pertemuan mereka pertama kali saat Ino diserang oleh beberapa samurai liar, dan Naruto lah satu-satu nya orang yang menolongnya pada saat itu. Dan semenjak peristiwa tersebut, Ino menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Maka dari itu, setiap Naruto membutuhkan pertolongannya, maka Ino akan dengan senang hati menolong Naruto sekalipun hal tersebut akan sangat merepotkan untuk dirinya.

"Apa kau yakin Ino-chan?" sahut Hinata ragu, "aku belum pernah mengenakan pakaian seperti ini, jadi terasa aneh bagiku."

Ino juga salah satu orang yang sangat cepat akrab dengan siapa pun. Apa lagi orang tersebut adalah teman dari orang yang sangat dikenalinya, seperti Naruto. Karena itulah, setiap ada orang yang Naruto bawa bersamanya ke tempat Ino, terutama seorang wanita. Sudah pasti Ino akan sangat senang seperti saat ini.

"Percaya lah padaku, Hinata-chan. Kau sangat cantik," Ino berusaha meyakinkan, "dan aku yakin, Naruto-dono pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu."

"A-apa yang kau katakan?! D-dia itu hanya bocah 15 tahun! Ji-jika dia berani jatuh cinta padaku, akan ku pukul kepalanya!"

Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda, "Kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu, hmm?"

"Cukup, Ino-chan!" seru Hinata dengan semburat merah yang mulai menari di pipi putihnya, "Jangan menggodaku!"

"Ahahaha. Kau sangat manis jika malu seperti ini, Hinata-chan."

"Mou.." Gerutu Hinata.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita keluar? Aku yakin Naruto-dono pasti sudah lelah menunggu," ajak Ino yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

Di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, tampak Naruto sedang duduk dengan raut wajah yang sangat kesal. Karena pria berambut kuning tersebut kini tengah menunggu seseorang sambil menikmati secawan sake.

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling di benci Naruto, karena dalam hidupnya ia sama sekali tak pernah membuat orang menunggu. Jadi, jika ia dibuat menunggu seperti ini. Sudah pasti Jendral muda tersebut akan sangat merasa kesal.

Tapi, penantiannya sepertinya berakhir sudah saat mendengar kikikan kecil dua orang wanita yang sedang berjalan keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar.

Naruto pun menoleh kearah mereka, "Kalian lama seka.."

Perkataan Naruto terhenti seketika saat tatapannya beralih pada sosok Hinata yang kini sudah mengenakan Yukata pemberian Ino.

Dipandangan Naruto, kini Hinata seperti Kaguya-Hime yang siap di bawa ke kahyangan oleh sang dewa. Mata Naruto tak henti–hentinya menatap tubuh mungil Hinata yang kini dbalut oleh Yukata indah berwarna lavender dengan corak bunga di setiap sisinya.

Ino menyenggol lengan Hinata pelan dengan sikunya,"Lihat, benar 'kan? apa yang ku katakan padamu barusan," ucapnya sedikit berbisik.

Semburat merah di pipi Hinata semakin menampakan dirinya pertanda ia sedang malu dan gugup.

"Bagaimana, Naruto-dono? Cantik seperti permintaanmu, bukan?" Ino mulai menyadarkan keterpakuan Naruto pada sosok Hinata yang telah berubah 180 derajat dari segi penampilan.

"Sug.." Naruto menggantung perkataannya.

"Suram," celetuk Naruto asal kemudian meneguk sakenya kembali.

Hal itu sukses membuat Ino sweetrop. Sedangkan Hinata, urat empat siku keluar dari kepalanya. Dengan anggun ia berjalan ke arah pria beriris sapphire tersebut. Naruto hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika Hinata sudah berjarak tidak lebih dari setengah meter darinya.

BLETAKK…

"Baka gaki!" seru Hinata sewot, "Setidaknya pujilah seorang gadis yang sudah berpenampilan cantik untukmu."

"Ittaii!" Naruto mengerang, "kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepa.. Cotto.. Kau bilang berpenampilan cantik untukku?"

"Ma-maksudku u-untuk pergi ke istana sebagai tabib bersama mu," elak Hinata, "yah, sebagai tabib! Tidak lebih!" kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Ino yang melihat keakraban mereka ikut tersenyum, "Ne, Naruto-dono. Bukan maksud untuk mengusir, lebih baik kalian bergegas sebelum kondisi Ratu Uchiha semakin memburuk."

"Baiklah, Ino-nee!" sahut Naruto. "Arigatou, ittekimasu."

"Itterasai," balas Ino

"Arigatou, Maaf sudah merepotkan, Ino-chan." tutur Hinata yang merasa tidak enak karena sudah merepotkan Ino, "lain kali aku akan membalas semua perbuatan baikmu, Jaa"

Ino hanya tersenyum maklum sambil melambaikan lengannya kearah mereka berdua. Kini, Naruto dan Hinata masih harus berjalan lagi melewati hutan bambu, baru setelahnya mereka akan tiba di sebuah kota kecil di daerah tersebut. Karena, rumah Ino berada cukup jauh dari keramaian kota, sehingga butuh sedikit perjalanan kaki untuk sampai ke sana.

"Ne, Gaki-chan?" ucap Hinata memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan bocah.

"A-apa? Kau memanggilku apa?"

"Ga-Ki-Chan~," ungkap Hinata dengan penekanan yang lebih jelas.

"Sialan. Berani sekali kau menyebut seorang jendral hebat seperti ku dengan kata, gaki!" Naruto mulai sewot tak terima.

"Tapi itu kenyataan 'kan?" balas HInata dengan wajah tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

Naruto menggertakan gigi–giginya menahan amarah kemudian menghela nafas pasrah, "Terserah kau sajalah, Oba-chan?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Oba-chan?" Aura gelap pun mulai menyelimuti tubuh Hinata.

Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan paksa saat merasakan aura gelap yang dingin di sebelah kirinya. Kemudian, dengan gerakan patah – patah ia menoleh. Dan tepat sekali, kini tubuh Hinata tengah diselimuti aura gelap yang sangat berbahaya.

"Go-gomen," cicit Naruto ketakutan dengan tatapan horror.

"Ne, seberapa jauh lagi jarak istana?" Hinata mulai bertanya serius.

"Kalau menggunakan kuda, sekitar 2 jam kita akan tiba disana," sahut Naruto disela–sela perjalanan mereka.

"Kuda? Dimana kita bisa mendapatkan kuda?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Disana," Naruto menunjuk ke arah depan mereka. Awalnya, Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. Lalu ia mulai mengikuti arah tunjukan jari tersebut. tak lama setelah itu, senyum simpul tercipta di bibir peach Hinata saat melihat sebuah kota tradisional yang belum pernah dilihat olehnya.

Kota tesebut cukup ramai dengan orang–orang yang berlalu–lalang di sekitarnya. Ada yang menjajakan barang dagangannya, ada yang hanya melihat–lihat, ada yang membeli, bahkan ada juga yang hanya melintasi kota tersebut.

Kota yang tidak terlalu besar itu juga memiliki beberapa penginapan, restoran, dan juga toko–toko senjata serta penyewaan kuda.

layaknya anak kecil yang sedang berlibur bersama keluarganya, Hinata tampak sangat senang saat berada disana. ia sesekali berputar memandangi tempat itu. terkadang ia juga menghampiri kios–kios kecil yang menjual beberapa makanan dan pernak–pernik.

"Ya ampun, sebenarnya yang gaki itu dia apa aku?" gumam Naruto sambil menepuk dahinya pelan, kemudian menyusul Hinata yang sedang melihat kios pernak–pernik tradisional buatan tangan.

Setelah menghampiri Hinata, dapat dilihat oleh Naruto gadis yang dianggapnya sebagai tabib dewa itu sedang menggenggam Hanakanzashi (Hair Stick) unik yang terbuat dari kayu maple dan berhiaskan manik–manik pelangi di bagian atasnya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Naruto menginterupsi lamunan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak," bohong Hinata.

"Ji-san, berapa harganya?" Naruto bertanya pada penjual Hanakanzashi tersebut.

"500 Ryo tuan," balasnya.

"Aku ambil satu," ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang dimaksud.

"Ayo," Naruto lalu menarik lengan Hinata pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Sembari mencari tepat penyewaan kuda, Hinata terus memandangi penghias rambut yang barusan dibelikan Naruto untuknya dengan senyum simpul di wajah ayunya.

"A-arigatou," cicit Hinata malu-malu.

"Hn?" Naruto menoleh, "oh, sama–sama. Ayo kita harus bergegas."

"Umm," Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat lalu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Disini sangat ramai ya?" kata Hinata sambil melihat sekitarnya

"Begitulah, disini sebenarnya tempat persinggahan orang yang sering berkelana," ungkap Naruto.

"Oh, begitu."

"Nah, Kalau begitu kau tunggu disini. Aku akan menyewa seekor kuda untuk kita,"

"Baiklah," sahut Hinata menurut.

"Ingat, jangan kemana–mana!" tegas Naruto mengingatkan, lalu Hinata memberikan kode dengan sebelah tangannya yang membentuk huruf O memggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

**OOO**

Seperti biasa di istana kerajaan konoha masih terlihat damai dengan orang–orang yang beraktivitas di dalamnya. Tapi tidak untuk Raja Uchiha Sasuke. Seperti kemarin ia masih saja resah menunggu kepulangan Naruto membawa seorang tabib dewa.

Di sebuah ruangan megah tempat Raja Sasuke sekarang, tampak dirinya sedang mondar–mandir dan mencemaskan sesuatu. Yang dicemaskan Sasuke adalah Naruto yang tidak kunjung datang juga.

"Ini sudah hari kedua kepergian Naruto," gumamnya, "Apa dia akan berhasil?" lalu ia berjalan menghampir sebuah meja yang sudah tersuguhkan sake disana.

"Paduka," suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" ucap Sasuke setelah ia mendapati salah seorang anak buah Naruto menemuinya.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya mengganggu pagi anda."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak apa–apa. Ada apa kau menemui ku pagi–pagi begini?"

Shikamaru bangkit dari duduk berlututnya, "Anda terlihat cemas menunggu kedatangan Naruto-dono."

Sasuke tak memberikan komentar, ia hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan ke arah singgasananya.

"Tenanglah Paduka! Naruto-dono pasti akan datang tepat waktu dengan hasil yang memuaskan," Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan Raja nya.

"Aku mengerti Shikamaru. Tapi, tetap saja aku khawatir pada keadaan Sakura." Akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan unek–unek tentang permaisurinya.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa untuk kesembuhan Ratu, Paduka," Tutur Shikamaru mencoba membuat Rajanya kembali tenang.

"Selain itu, belakangan hari ini saya mendengar ada sebuah organisasi yang merekrut samurai liar untuk dijadikan pasukan."

Sasuke mengernyit, "Maksudmu?"

"Begini Paduka. Sebenarnya ini masih kabar angin. Tapi, ada sebuah organisasi yang merekrut samurai liar untuk di jadikan pasukan tanpa sepengatuhan pihak kerajaan," Ungkap Shikamaru.

"Cih," Sasuke berdecak kesal, "kenapa di saat seperti ini masalah lain harus muncul."

"Lalu, berdasarkan kabar angin tersebut. Organisasi itu berasal dari konoha," sambung Shikamaru.

"Apa?! Kenapa hal ini bisa kita lewatkan?" Sasuke tidak terima karena merasa kepemimpinannya sebagai Raja kecolongan oleh sebuah organisasi yang bergerak tanpa izin.

"Mungkin karena kita terlalu fokus pada penyembuhan Ratu, Paduka."

"Cih," Lagi – lagi Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Dan mungkin, ini semua ada hubungannya dengan kepergian Naruto-dono, Paduka," Shikamaru memberikan tanggapannya.

Sasuke diam mencoba berfikir. Mungkin ada benarnya yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru, kalau kepergian Naruto membuat beberapa organisasi mencoba melakukan konspirasi akibat hasutan musuh kerajaan Konoha.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasimu, Shikamaru," ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu apa langkah kita, Paduka?"

"Sampai kembalinya Naruto. Aku perintahkan kau untuk menyelidiki masalah ini dan mencari informasi yang lebih spesifik di kota–kota terdekat."

"Siap, Paduka."

"Dan jangan lupa. Bayarlah beberapa ninja liar untuk mencari informasi tersebut."

"Ha'I, Paduka. Kalau begitu saya permisi," undur Shikamaru.

"Hn."

Setelah Shikamaru pergi dari tempat tersebut, Sasuke kembali meneguk sakenya. Pikirannya semakin kacau. Masalah Ratu yang sedang sekarat belum selesai, tapi sudah muncul lagi masalah tentang konsiparasi dari organisasi illegal. Semakin Sasuke memikirkan hal tersebut, semakin membuatnya emosi.

"Khuso!" umpat Sasuke. "Naruto, cepatlah kembali." Gumamnya setelah itu.

Hanya Naruto lah yang paling diharapkan oleh Sasuke sekarang. Karena, tanpa bantuan jendralnya tersebut. Sasuke pasti akan kewalahan untuk mengatur pemerintahannya. Apa lagi ditambah dengan masalah Ratu Sakura yang sampai sekarang terus mengganggu pikirannya.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto berada. Kini ia sudah mendapatkan kuda yang telah disewanya. Ia pun membawa kuda tersebut sambil berjalan ke tempat Hinata menunggunya tadi.

Tapi, setelah sampai di tempat tersebut. Sosok anggun Hinata malah mengihilang entah kemana.

"Hinata? Dimana kau?" ujar Naruto entah pada siapa.

Lalu Jendral muda itu pun mulai mencari disekitar. Nihil, Naruto sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok Hinata disana.

"Khuso!" umpat Naruto kesal.

Saat Naruto hendak menaiki kudanya, ekor matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah Hanakanzashi yang tadi dibelikannya untuk HInata. Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengambil benda unik tersebut yang sedang tergeletak di tanah.

"Sepertinya aku harus begegas. Dia pasti belum jauh," gumamnya kemudian.

Sementara itu, Hinata kini sedang bersama seorang pria asing. Pria tersebut tampak tak berbahaya bagi Hinata. Itu terlihat dari gelagatnya yang sama sekali tidak merasa ketakutan ketika berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Souka. Tapi, aku punya misi disini," tutur Hinata pada seorang pria kekar yang kini berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Misi, apa maksudmu dengan misi?" tanya Pria kekar tersebut..

"Yah, aku harus menyembuhkan seorang Ratu dari kerajaan ini," ungkapnya.

Setelah mendengar penuturan dari Hinata, pria kekar yang mengenakan pakaian seperti samurai tersebut tiba–tiba berhenti dan menatap kosong ke arah depan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran ketika menyadari pria yang sedang bersamanya sedikit tertinggal di belakang.

SYUUUT…. JLEEB..

Tiba–tiba saja sebuah pisau belati melesat dan melayang ke arah pria kekar tersebut. Belati unik dengan hiasan batu sapphire indah di bagian pangkal bilahnya itu berhasil dihindari olehnya dengan mudah dan berakhir menancap di sebuah batang pohon.

"Sesuai dugaanku! Ternyata ada seekor tikus yang sedang mencuri makanan!" suara baritone itu terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Hinata.

Perlahan Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut, "Naruto-kun?!" ucapnya.

Naruto kini sedang berjalan santai diatas kudanya mendekati mereka.

"Hinata, menjauhlah dari tempat ini," ucap datar pria asing itu yang kini mulai melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Hinata.

"Eeh? A-apa maksudnya?" Hinata tak mengerti, tapi ia menuruti perintah pria asing tersebut dan mundur secara perlahan untuk menjaga jarak.

"Naruto-dono, Apa aku benar?" ujar pria asing tersebut, "aku tahu kau seorang pembela kebenaran sekaligus jendral terhebat sepanjang masa dari kerajaan konoha."

Naruto mulai turun dari atas kuda lalu menatap pria asing yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan dingin dan sangat intens.

"Tapi, maaf saja. Aku harus membawanya pergi. Tempatnya bukan disini!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kearah belakang dengan jempol kirinya.

"Ara–ara?! Berani sekali tikus liar sepertimu mencuri sesuatu yang berharga milikku dan berkata seolah kau adalah pemiliknya," sahut Naruto dengan nada yang menantang.

Hinata yang jaraknya cukup jauh masih dapat mendengar percakapan mereka. Tapi, ketika mendengar penuturan Naruto, membuat wajah Hinata semakin panas dan memerah. Degupan jantungnya yang semakin cepat pun turut mendukung ekspresinya pada saat ini.

"Jika kau bersikeras membawanya kembali, aku rasa katana kita yang harus berbicara!" ucap pria asing tersebut lalu menunjukkan sebagian bilah katananya yang terlihat sangat tajam dari dalam saya (sarung) dengan tangan sebelah kiri.

"Wah–wah! Berani sekali kau mengancamku," celoteh Naruto, "kalau begitu, Ayo," ucapnya sambil mengangguk sambil tersenyum sinis.

WUUUUSHHHH..  
>Tiba – tiba angin menerpa mereka berdua yang kini jaraknya tidak lebih dari 10 meter.<p>

1 detik, mereka masih saling menatap.

2 detik, tatapan mereka semakin intens.

3 detik, Naruto mulai memegang handle katananya.

Tepat di detik ke 4, tiba–tiba mereka hilang dari tempatnya masing-masing.

Sangat cepat. Itu lah hal yang bisa di gambarkan ketika mereka melesat kearah lawan masing–masing. Layaknya angin yang berhembus, tiba–tiba saja mereka sudah saling berhadapan pada jarak satu meter.

TRINGG…  
>Suara katana beradu dan mengakibatkan sedikit percikan api disekitarnya. Katana dari kedua samurai tersebut masih beradu dan bergesekan. Iris mata yang berbeda dari kedua pria kekar itu saling menatap intens. Seakan mereka berbicara hanya melalui tatapan mata.<p>

Masih dengan kecepatan yang terbilang cepat, katana mereka terlepas dari peraduannya.

TRANG… TRING..  
>Kini dua senjata buah senjata tajam tersebut saling membentur dan beradu diudara. Mencoba mencari sisi kosong dari lawan masing–masing.<p>

Pria asing yang menjadi lawan Naruto mencoba menyerang kaki Naruto. Namun, dengan satu lompatan berputar di udara, Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Selama di udara, Naruto menatap kebawah dan mendapati lawannya sekarang sedang dalam keadaan kosong. Lalu, ia mulai menggerakan katana miliknya untuk menebas kepala pria tersebut. Hinata yang menjadi saksi bisu hanya bisa menyipitkan mata karena menduga pria yang menjadi lawan Naruto akan segera kehilangan kepala.

Sangat disayangkan, lawan Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan cara merebahkan tubuhnya kebelakang dengan cepat (ala film matrix #plak), hanya rambutnya lah yang menjadi korban tebasan senjata tajam tersebut.

Tapi, lengan kiri lawan Naruto berhasil menumpuh di atas tanah dan hal itu berhasil membuat tubuhnya berputar satu kali ke belakang sampai ia kembali berdiri dengan tegak.

Hinata mencoba membuka mata. Setelah mendapati tidak ada korban yang kehilangan kepala, gadis bersurai indigo itu menghela nafas lega sambil mengelus dadannya yang terbilang cukup besar.

"Hebat juga kau, bisa menghindari seranganku," ejek Naruto.

"Cih! Sebaiknya kau diam dan fokus pada pertarungan ini."

"Hoo~~," sebelah Alis Naruto terangkat.

Pria asing tersebut mulai menerjang Naruto dari depan. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, ia menerjang kedepan dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi kearah pria yang dianggapnya telah menculik Hinata.

TRANG..  
>Kembali, dua buah katana kini beradu dan kembali menimbulkan percikan api.<p>

Setelahnya, mereka melompat mundur kebelakang. Masih posisi yang sama, kuda–kuda mereka terlihat sangat kuat. Hanya tatapan matalah yang menjadi alat komunikasi bagi mereka.

Naruto sedikit bergerak kesamping dan berjalan memutari pria yang kini menjadi lawan tandingnya. Ia berjalan membentuk seperempat lingkaran. Lalu berlari guna memancing pria tersebut agar ikut berlari bersamanya.

Benar saja, pria asing itu mengikuti arah lari Naruto dari sisi yang berlawanan. Dan kini mereka sedang berlari dari sisi yang berbeda namun dengan arah yang sama.

Naruto menyeringai, lalu ia menerjang pria tersebut dengan cepat. Merasa terkecoh, pria itu pun sedikit panik. Namun masih berhasil menghindari serangan Naruto.

TRIING.. Suara katana kembali beradu.

Sepertinya duel pedang antara Naruto dan samurai asing tersebut imbang. Karena sedari tadi, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mendapatkan sebuah luka di bagian tubuhnya.

Mereka saling menerjang kembali. Naruto mengayunkan katana miliknya kesamping, tapi berhasil di ditangkis oleh pria asing itu. Saat senjata mereka saling menempel, merasa itu adalah kesempatan. Lawan Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan mencoba meninju bagian ulu hati jendral kuning tersebut.

Dengan cepat, lengan kiri Naruto yang kosong menangkis pukulan itu dengan cara menangkapnya. Naruto kembali menyeringai lalu menggerakan kakinya untuk memberikan serangan menggunakan lututnya.

Tapi, dengan sigap sang samurai asing melepaskan diri dari Naruto sebelum serangan telak tersebut berhasil mengenainya. Pada saat yang sama sang samurai asing juga berhasil membuat jarak beberapa meter di antara mereka. Jika terlambat satu detik saja, pasti sang samurai asing akan terkapar tak berdaya di atas tanah.

"Terlalu cepat 100 tahun jika kau ingin mengalahkanku," lagi–lagi Naruto memprovokasi lawannya dengan sebuah olokan. Sementara Hinata yang melihatnya tak jauh dari sana hanya bisa bersweetdrop ria dengan kesombongan bocah 15 tahun tersebut.

Sang samurai asing kembali menyerang Naruto. Karena ucapannya yang takabur, alhasil Naruto terbelalak dan tak sempat membuat pertahanan untuk dirinya. '_Sialan,'_ batinnya.

Bagaikan slow motion, Hinata dapat melihat terjangan sang samurai asing kearah Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak siap untuk menerima sebuah serangan.

"Naruto-kun!" gumamnya khawatir.

Naruto terbelalak ketika serangan tersebut sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. Masih dengan gerakan slow motion, Naruto mengikuti arah serangan yang menghampirinya.

Layaknya burung elang yang sedang bermanufer. Naruto berputar diudara searah putaran jarum jam, guna menghindari serangan yang datang ke arahnya. Di sela–sela putarannya, tangan kanan kekar Naruto menggerakan Katana ke arah pria tersebut.

Akhirnya, mereka pun terpental cukup jauh dari posisi eksotisnya. Saling tatap dan saling mengintimidasi satu sama lain. Sayangnya, Sisi telinga kiri Naruto terdapat luka sayatan yang di hasilkan oleh serangan barusan. Hal tersebut membuat pria asing itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Gelarmu tak sebesar mulutmu, Naruto-dono," ucapnya masih dengan senyuman kemenangan.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya lagi, "Benarkah?" sedangkan pria asing itu terbelalak.

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Naruto, tiba–tiba terciptalah luka sayatan yang lumayan panjang di pipi sebelah kanan pria asing itu.

"Cih," umpatnya, "BRENGSEK!" Teriakan pria tersebut penuh amarah yang disusul dengan terjangan kearah Naruto.

"MATI LAH KAU!" Teriak Naruto tak mau kalah dengan terjangan mautnya.

Tanpa di sadari mereka, ternyata ada seseorang yang berlari ke tengah pertempuran. Lalu berhenti tepat di antara mereka berdua.

"YAMETTEEE!" ternyata orang nekat tersebut adalah sosok Hinata yang kini ikut berteriak di tengah pertempuran sambil membentangkan kedua lengannya. Yang sebelah kiri kearah samurai berambut panjang. Dan yang sebelah kanan kearah Naruto.

Spontan mereka berdua terbelalak dan pada saat itu juga langkah mereka terhenti tepat di sebelah Hinata dari sisi yang berbeda.

Hinata menatap intens satu per satu ke arah mereka berdua, kemudian.

BLETAKK..  
>Jitakan telak mendarat di kepala samurai berambut panjang.<p>

"Ke-kenapa kau membelanya?!" sewot samurai muda tersebut.

"Karena aku punya urusan dengannya!" seru Hinata

"Rasakan it.."

BLETAKK..  
>Jitakan kedua sukses mendarat di kepala kuning Naruto.<p>

"ITTAII!" erang Naruto kesakitan, "KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU."

"KARENA KAU MENCOBA MEMBUNUH KAKAKKU!" lengkingan Hinata menggema di daerah tersebut yang membuat samurai berambut panjang sweetdrop.

"Ara?" spontan Naruto memasang tampang bodohnya, "a-apa yang kau katakan?" lanjutnya memastikan.

"Ka-kak-ku," desis Hinata, "Apa kau puas?"

Masih tatapan yang sulit di artikan, Naruto merasa tak percaya apa yang di katakan oleh Hinata. Bahwa samurai yang dianggap Naruto telah menculik Hinata ternyata adalah kakak dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Sekian buat chapter 4. hehe.*garuk-garuk kepala<p>

Sekali lagi Author meminta bimbingan melalui review dari Readers dan Para senpai sekalian.

Arigatou - arigatou.. *bungkukin badan 90 derajat


End file.
